Harry Gold
Atlantean Senator Harry Gold is an Atlantean Social Democratic Party Politician is currently the Leader of the Social Democratic Party and the Official Opposition . Background Born in to Poverty in a working class family of Scottish immigrants, Harry Gold was always exposed to different Political opinions, with a Marxist father, who believed in complete equality , and ultra-capitalist-free-marketeer mother, who believed in the complete roll-back of the state and social-security. It was therefore, probably inevitable that Harry would become interested in politics, and probably settle somewhere in between. When, at the age of 13, he declared himself a Democratic Socialist, his father is said to have branded him "a filthy traitor and a capitalist lap dog", whilst his mother cried that he had grown up to be "Harry Red, not Harry Gold". From a young age Harry had a deep interest in politics, heavily encouraged by his parents, despite their disagreements as a family, though his father welcomed his positioning on the left, and thought it only a matter of time before he became a Communist. But indeed that never happened. Growing up he was frustrated by the lack of democratic-debate within the dictatorship of Atlantis, and was always very outspoken against the regime, even if it did come at a risk. At the age of 18, the Politics obsessed Harry had no where to devote his Democratic and Socialist passions to, with the country ruled by a Dictator. He didn't believe in the leadership of the country and he had a strong disagreement with Nationalism, and dictatorship. But the next few years saw next to no student activism against the regime, partially because of his recent lucky escape from jail and a criminal record for speaking out, but also because of his devotion to his studies. He was focused on his University Degrees in Politics, Economics and History. 3 subjects close to his heart. After graduating, Harry found himself, once again, having a crisis over the country's Government, and once again became outspoken and loud. His warm, friendly, caring, honest and passionate nature won him many friends and admirers at the start of his teaching career, and the beginning of his stand against the Government. He got married at 25, and had two children, a girl at 26, and a boy at 29. At the age of 35 he decided to to risk his free-life and teaching career to stand up for what he believed was right, and founded his own Democratic Socialist pressure group. He continued to teach, but also became a much-loved local activist, and ended up on the Government's watch list. His family were spied on. His phone tapped. Every meeting infiltrated. Harry Gold was on the wrong side of the regime, and at the age of 36, was sacked from his teaching job, and imprisoned for 1 year. But Harry's life was made all the more difficult when his wife got Pancreatic Cancer while he was in prison. Without a Political Future of which he had dreamed so much, a dying wife and two children, Harry pleaded for his freedom, and launched an appeal, promising to devote himself to the Government. He was released, and was allowed to teach again, due to unusual Government compassion, but remained on the watch list. His wife died just a few short weeks later. He was distraught and entered a deep-depression for the next nine years. He began to lose control of his own life, turning to alcohol and self harm, whilst his children followed him off the rails, with his thirteen year old daughter turning to smoking tobacco and weed, as well as shoplifting, fighting, vandalism, trespass, late night parties and even a burglary, all of which saw her arrested 10 times, and sent to Juvie for a total of a year and a half, whilst his young son also entered a deep-sadness. Seeing his plight, Harry's best friend, Lillian, decided to jump in and help this collapsing family. Lillian had always been like a sister to Harry, and she couldn't bare to see him fall apart. She broke up with her boyfriend and moved in with Harry and his family to help look after the children, stop Harry's problem drinking and self harm, stop his daughter's rebellious streak and constant arrests and help his son recover too. The family was getting back on track. His daughter stopped committing crimes, with the threat of adult jail hanging over her head, and Harry and his son were getting happier. But the recovery was fragile. And then, at the perfect time, the regime fell. Harry later quipped that his greatest regret about the fall of the regime was "That I didn't help fight it". And it was. His wife's death and taken away his fighting spirit, but now there was a senate, and his spirit was back. So Harry stood as an independent, but his record of fighting injustice and the undemocratic regime saw him wanted by left-wing parties, specifically the DLP but he wasn't fond of Party lines, however he wanted to DO 'something, not '''BE '''something, and being a senator was all well and good, but he couldn't do good for people as an independent, so he said yes to joining The Democratic Labour Party. But the shadow of his wife's death, the near collapse of his family, his lack of involvement in the fight against dictatorship, his inability to teach since his depression and his year in jail, still hung over Harry, and one day, some day, Harry Gold will snap... Government (2016) Health Secretary Harry Gold was appointed DLP Health Spokesman in October 2015, just days after his joining the party. Although, due to his teaching background, he'd had his heart set on Education, Harry was delighted with being able to work in a Department in which he saw "great potential to make better the lives of so many people." He made his first speech outside of Olympus central hospital on the 5th November 2015, following a private meet and greet with no press with the hospital's doctors, nurses and patients. In his speech he set his plans for an eventual Atlantis National Health and Care Service (ANHCS), reforms to early year healthcare and the health insurance system and plans for a new research centre, amongst other things. But the speech was overshadowed by allegations of sexism by the Telegraph's Harriett Miliband who Mr Gold said looked very nice. Defending himself, Harry Gold stated that he enjoyed complimenting the appearance of both men and women because it made them feel good inside, but the story dominated the front page of the Telegraph. Harry Gold felt incredibly guilty and almost even resigned. But he didn't and in January 2016, Harry Gold was catapulted in to Government. The DLP failed to win a majority, winning just 172 seats, 29 seats short of the 201 required to form a Government. They ended up in an uneasy coalition with economic liberals The Atlantis Liberal Party. The Department of Health was one department that ended up with a Liberal Junior Minister, with Jim Hayway as Health and Human Services minister. Harry Gold was delighted to be able to work with a man in which he saw a great person, but was very uncomfortable about the idea of break pre-election promises, which was why when Jim Hayway was moved to become Business Secretary, Gold was both relieved and disappointed. He missed the chance to work with Mr Hayway, but also was able to push through his health plans in full. The People's Healthcare Act 2016 The People's Healthcare Bill was tabled by Harry Gold in February 2016, and was technically the first ever piece of Government legislation put before the new Senate, coming after the Governor General's Speech, which, constitutionally, is a vote of confidence, rather than a piece of legislation, and being tabled, but not debated, before the Budget speech, due to delays caused by a minor cabinet reshuffle, following a couple of DLP expulsions, and the near-death of Chancellor Richard Harrison following a gas explosion at his home. The Act set out provisions for the DLP's flagship Health Policy of a Multi-payer health insurance system, as a stepping stone towards an Atlantis National Health and Care Service (ANHCS). It also announced the creation of the Healthy Beginnings Centres, seen by both Prime Minister Maynard, and the Health Secretary himself, as one of Gold's best policies. However, the bill was never debated as a Government bill due to the collapse of the DLP Government following mass-defections and the defection of the DLP leader. On March the 18th 2016, Harry Gold launched an attack on the Government budget that is widely thought to have led to the defection of John Maynard. DLP Chair In February 2016, Harry proposed a full inquiry in to the circumstances surrounding Senator and Former Home Secretary Reece Lingard's expulsion from the DLP. Since the expulsion had occurred, Harry had been appointed as the party's chairman and was indignant that there had been no proper hearing after the investigation. After first having the suggestion of a Senate Judiciary hearing rejected, Harry suggested an internal Party hearing. Following a vote of the DLP's leadership team, the idea was rejected, with a split vote of 2 ayes and 2 noes. A decision accepted by Harry, but never welcomed. He saw this, for the rest of his life, as a tragic failing of himself and of justice, though remained loyal to John Maynard. Leader of the Opposition (2016 - ) On March the 18th 2016, Harry Gold launched an attack on the Government budget that is widely thought to have led to the defection of John Maynard. He said it was not good enough for the Atlantean people. Within the hour, Maynard had defected to the Liberals and resigned as PM, taking many senators with him, giving the Liberals enough for a minority Government, launching the DLP in to opposition. The DLP decided to disband and become to SDP, with Harry standing to lead the new party. He became leader at midnight the same day, unopposed. First Shadow Cabinet (18th March 2016 - ) The fill list of the First Official Shadow Cabinet can be found 'here Senator Voting History The Governor General's Speech 2016 - Aye. (Party Whip: - Aye). Liberal Government No Confidence Vote - Nay. (Party Whip: - Nay). Budget 2016 - Abstain. (Party Whip: - Abstain). Personality Harry Gold is warm, friendly, caring, honest and passionate. He recognises that every human life is special and every person was who they were. He is very outspoken, and is very opposed to nationalism and right-wing politics. However, at the same time, is very opposed to personal attacks and party political point scoring in Politics. He believes Politics is about the issues, not the people, and is believed to have said "Politics is about winning the issues, not beating the opponents." He is always very loyal to his friends and to his party, and if ever he feels he had to rebel on an issue, does it with a very heavy heart, but sometimes he feels he has to, because despite his loyalty to his party, Harry Gold is also a man of deep principle who insists on voting with his heart on the most serious matters. Rebellions from him are rare, but this makes them all the more stinging for his party. Harry has always been very keen to keep any election promises, and always feels very guilty about breaking a promise. It's been said that he's been seen crying in his office over having to break promises. He is always very keen on being open and honest with the public, which makes him popular. He has a great interest in reading, writing and painting, with some success. He became a best seller with when he masterminded the ''Smoke and Mirrors ''fictional political book series, which had some plot-lines based on real experiences. His painting success saw him have his painting of the Atlantean senate in session displayed in the Olympus Art Gallery and Museum. His love for hiking and walking has seen him challenge some of the biggest hills and mountains in Atlantis, and indeed in Europe, and he achieved a life's dream when he climbed Monte Blanc single handed. He remains a frequent walker of the mountain in his constituency. Category:Politicians